Spirals
by atomiccounty
Summary: Burt has been keeping a secret from Kurt all of his life. When Kurt finds out, he's not exactly thrilled to leave his friends behind to go to a school that he could have only dreamed of attending. Set Pre-NBK. HPCrossover.


**Title:** Spirals  
**Author:** atomiccounty  
**Chapter:** Prologue + 1/?  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee or HP.  
**A/N:** If you're wondering about the stupid #'s, I haven't figured out how to properly fucking format on yet. So those are my line breaks. If there is a better way to do it other than making a whole huge line across the screen, I'd love to know.  
Summary:

Enjoy!

* * *

It's the shock that made him so angry mostly.

#

_You're a wizard, Kurt._

_#_

At first it feels like a dream. A very elaborate, very strange dream. One of those dreams that you wake up from and lay in bed for a moment thinking, Wow what did I _eat_ last night?

#

_Really? That's your opening line? No fake Hogwarts letter? No story about my dead parents? No half-giant kicking my door in, bringing free cake? Honestly, you could do better. We've all read Harry Potter guys, I'm not an idiot. Sorry I didn't fall for your joke. Maybe next April Fool's. Who is this guy, Dad?_

_My name is Jeffrey Engle, Kurt. And I assure you, we are not joking._

_Yeah, right. And I'm the Queen of England._

_#_

But stiffly hugging his father goodbye and getting on a plane to Europe, suddenly made it all bit more real feeling.

#

_Kurt, you have to understand. We_ _didn't_ know_ that this would happen. We didn't know this_ could_ happen!__ We _never_ could have-_

_You're playing along with this, Dad? Really? How much did they pay you to get you to do this? Because you're acting could use some work._

_Kurt, this isn't-_

_#_

The seats on the plane are comfortable, which is only a slight consolation. Kurt squirms a bit in his seat, pulling out his headphones and iPod. Turning it up as loud as it can go, he tries to ignore the older gentlemen seated next to him, like he has since they left his house back in Lima.

#

_Alright Dad, it was funny the first three times you said it. Now it's annoying. Cut it out. Thank you for coming, but apparently my father underestimated how gullible his son was. I'm going upstairs. And I'm throwing out all of our Harry Potter DVD's, because apparently they've made you loopy._

_Kurt-!_

**_Pop!_**

_Oh my god!_

**_Pop!_**

_Was that necessary?_

_Dad! You were-! You-!_

_I know Kurt._

_He turned you into a frog! And now you're back! And- and-!_

_I thought that would help convince you._

_Be_ quiet_, Jeffrey.__ Kurt, maybe you should sit down. We have a lot to talk about._

_#_

As Kurt tried to hop over the man next to him, he stopped Kurt with a hand on his arm.

"Kurt, please don't be cross with your father, he didn't-" Mr. Engle began.

"Don't. Please. I'm dealing with this... _insanity_ the best I can, so please don't," Kurt said as he cut the man off.

The professor considered Kurt for a moment, before nodding, and allowing Kurt to pass.

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly, knowing this wouldn't be the last time the gentleman brought the subject up.

#

_What the _fuck_ is going on?!_

_Calm down, buddy. Just try to listen-_

Tell me what's going on, Dad!

_Your mom and I were going to tell you-_

_Oh my god. Oh my god. I can't breathe._

_Kurt-_

_Dad I think I'm going to-_

_Kurt! Shit!_

_You know Burt, he's not the first child to pass out when he found out.  
_

_Shut _up_, Jeffrey, and get him on the couch for me._

#

Kurt exited the bathroom of the plane, turning to head back to his seat. His hand reflexively twitched near his pocket, itching to reach for his phone. He sighed as he remembered that his father had taken it before Kurt had left Ohio. _You know you can't use where you're going Kurt. Hand it over._ Kurt had put up a major fit, but his father had been relentless. Kurt had to fight tooth and nail to have permission to keep his iPod. Even if it didn't work at his new school, there was no way in Hell that Kurt was spending the entire plane ride music-free. Kurt rolled his eyes, as he sat back down in his seat, dreading the long flight ahead of him.

#

_I thought that kids find out all of this shit when they're eleven. I'm fifteen._

_Kurt, watch your mouth._

_Hmpf._

_It's fine, Burt. Yes, Kurt, you are correct. _Usually_, a child would find out, and are sent to school when they are eleven. However, there had been... special circumstances. As Headmaster, it has been decided to grant you some special liberties with your school work due to these circumstances._

_What kind of special circumstances?_

_Kurt... Buddy, I am _so_ sorry. I _didn't _know. I swear I didn't._

_...Dad? What are you talking about? What did you do?_

#

The flight was over eleven hours long, and Kurt spent almost the entire time pouring over the book that Mr. Engle had given him, music softening any plane noises that could have distracted him. Mr. Engle had taken one look at Kurt, only thirty minutes into the flight, the younger boy bouncing his knee impatiently, twiddling his fingers, and sighed heavily, before handing Kurt a thick book. The man had bewitched the cover so that it looked like Kurt was very interested in his brand new copy of _Under The Dome_. He read as quickly as he could, barely finishing the page before flipping to the next. Who knew schoolbooks could be so _fascinating?_

Well, when you're going to a school like the one Kurt was heading to...

He paused mid paragraph to, once again, pinch himself to prove that he wasn't dreaming. This was really happening.

_Kurt Hummel was going to Hogwarts!_

* * *

**TBC**.

* * *

Hope you guys like it so far! It's short, but I had do to the setting up and whatnot. Next time it'll be longer, promise. Lemme know what you thought! :)


End file.
